You're always there, you're everywhere
by Wendell27
Summary: Rori one-shot. Fluffy all the way.


**AN: Hey y'all! Here is my Rori one-shot! I REALLY love them, almost as much as Rade :D And I think they had cute scenes on "Tori gets stuck", the "Who's sweet like taffy?" and "You're silly" was so cute :D So here's my first trie on them! Hope you like it! :) Review it please! PS: I don't like to include Rex in the stories because... well... I don't know how to write him lol And I think it's a good way for Robbie to grow if Rex is not around :D**

**Wendell27, a proud and loyal member of R.A.B.B.I.! Come and join us! :D**

Tori was trying to be reasonable. Because who in their right mind would have a crush on Robbie Shapiro? But of course, for Tori Vega everything was upside down. So now, here she was in her bedroom laying on her bed and staring at the celling, thinking about a boy who used glasses, had a puppet as a best friend and was pretty much a geek.

But somehow she also saw him as this sweet, tender guy. A guy that despite his flaws was always there to give a hand to all of his friends. A guy who had a big heart. A guy she actually thought it was cute. Yeah, Tori Vega thought that Robbie Shapiro was cute, get over it!

And as she layed on her bed, she tried to remember the first time she saw him in a new light. But after a while she didn't care anymore. She just knew she was in a big mess because _Tori Vega was crushing on Robbie Shapiro._

'Wooh boy, tomorrow is gonna be a big day at school' Tori thought as she dozed off for a much needed nap.

* * *

><p>Tori had no idea how to get out of the mess she was in. Who knew that Robbie one day would come and mess with her head like nobody else ever did? Damn that puppet boy! Should she talk to him? But what was she gonna say? 'Hey Robbie, I kinda have a crush on you' then give him a kiss and run away? Tori actually laughed at that thought because Robbie would probably be frozen in his spot, unable to talk.<p>

Even that she thought it was cute. God! She had it bad.

And damn, was she luck. The first person she sees when she enters HA is none other than Robbie Shapiro. He smiled and said "Hey Tori! Everything good?" Tori took a moment to clear her throat but her voice still managed to get out squeaky "H-hey R-Robbie! I'm good, how are you?" and that's when she noticed something.

Robbie was _Rexless._ And that NEVER happened before so she didn't even let him replie as she asked with confusion on her voice "Robbie, where's Rex?"

His face got down a little but he put on a sad smile "I decided it was time to put him away. It's time to grow up"

Tori felt the need to hug him. But trying to avoid an awkward situation she just rubbed his arm and said "That was very mature of you Robbie. It'll be okay you know?" the last part came out almost as a whisper. Robbie said a "Thank you" in a low voice which just melted Tori's heart.

When she noticed she was still rubbing his arm after a couple of minutes, her eyes widened and she blushed a little bit. Stumbling on her words she said "I huh... I g-gotta go to my make-up class, I-I'll see you later okay!"

And with that she started running to meet Cat, leaving behind a speechless and clueless Robbie.

* * *

><p>In make-up class Cat was having a blast trying all the different types of make-up on Tori, and Tori's mind was so full that she wasn't able to do anything, so she just sat there and let Cat have her playday. Between the little red-head giggles Tori thought if she should tell Cat. After some consideration, Tori could see that she could trust Cat so she decided to tell her.<p>

"Cat, can I talk to you about something?" Tori started a little hesitant. Cat replied with joy "Sure! There was this one time where my brother was chasing a rabbit and..." "No no no no! I talk, you listen. Okay?" Tori said before Cat would go lose and wouldn't stop talking.

The little girl gave a little pout and said "Hmm, okay".

So Tori started: " I huh... I-I... okay... I think I'm starting to crush on someone" Ah who was she kidding, she was ass-backwards crushing on Robbie Shapiro! Cat's face lit up right away as she asked "That's so cool! Who is it?"

Now Tori was afraid to tell "I don't know if I can say it". When Cat heard that she started jumping in front of Tori saying "Ah C'mon! Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?"

Already annoyed Tori yelled "Allright! Allright! It's Robbie okay!". She then proceeded to blush hard because now their whole class was looking at her direction. Cat stopped jumping but her big smile was even bigger if that was even possible.

"Seriously, you like Robbie? That is so cute!" Cat said giggling like a little kid. "Yeah, but it's just a little crush, I'm sure it will go away... right?" Tori said uncertain.

Cat continued as if she didn't even heard Tori "That is so cool because he always liked you too!" Tori head snapped back to Cat as she asked shocked "What? He _always_ liked me?"

Cat was still giggling away but stopped when Tori grabbed her shoulders and asked again with expectation "He _always _liked me? You are not playing right?"

Cat replied "No, ever since you joined Hollywood Arts he doesn't have eyes for anyone else. He talks about you a lot" Tori didn't even heard that last phrase as she was running towards the door.

* * *

><p>She found him at his locker, trying to put some books inside. Without Rex it was much easier to do it. When he was finished he saw her standing in front of him with a big smile on her face. He couldn't help but to smile back. Everytime she smiled, it seemed like the whole room was filled up with joy.<p>

"Hey Tori, I was wondering where you were..." "Robbie shut up!" she said, but not in a harsh tone. He did shut up, but had a confused look on his face. She then said the words that made her laugh inside in the morning "Hey Robbie, I kinda have a crush on you". Robbie seemed breathless. She jumped on him and gave him the kiss of his life in the moment theirs lip met. He thought that she tasted sweet like taffy.

When she released him she did the next thing she imagined in the morning. She ran for the door, her laugh filling up the place and ringing loudly on a completely shocked, frozen in his spot Robbie.

* * *

><p>Yeah, they started dating.<p>

**AN: So that's it my people! My Rori one-shot! Simple and kinda fluffly, but I like it :D Hope you liked it too :) Reviews are very much appreciated :D**

**Proud member of R.A.B.B.I. :D**


End file.
